deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Userpage
Please note that this is a guide to help you along if you don't know how to make a userpage and to show some of the functions you can have, i.e. you don't have to have all these things. It is prefered that user personalize their userpages, so that they become unique. Also, for the rules on userpages, read '' NOTE: This is not your userpage. Please do not make any edits to this page. This page is intended for you to copy codes to place on your userpage. For those that don't know, your userpage can be found by clicking your account name in the top-right corner of the page. Thank you. ---- ---- Some people like to start off with their favorite quote, and if you want to do so too, use the following code: For instance: and you would get: Now, on the right ----------------> you see a personal infobox. It is a quick and easy way for you to display the most essential information about yourself to other users. Feel free to add different colors, other types of information, and whatever you'd like. Just go to the edit tab on this page and copy the code onto your own page. DO NOT MESS ANYTHING WITH THE CODING. About Me The "About Me" section is, as you might have guessed, a section all about you. You can add whatever you wish, as long as it relates to you, like your hobbies or history with the Dead or Alive Games and how you got started. This is your user page, put anything you want!! Userboxes There are many Userboxes here on this site that you can use to explain who you are. By clicking on the link above you can find a variety of useboxes, ranging from your gender and favorite game(s) to your characteristics. Coming Soon As you can see from this user's userboxes, the user is male, he is a leo, hate the character Tina and yeah, he remembers you. The code for the example above is this: (This is how it's suppose to look like) Be sure to add only two or three userboxes next to each other, because a fourth will make it too wide, and a third may also make it too wide varying on your settings. If you would like to make your own userboxes, because we don't have the one you want, you can go here. The page has an extensive tutorial on making your own userbox. Polls! Putting up polls is simple, simply write: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't And you'd get: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't As you can see, the first line after the poll tag (the ) becomes the question/topic, while the following lines become options you can select. Here you can show your DOA preferences I you want to give a more detailed description of what DOA games, characters, music, etc. you like the best, you can use the following tables to do so. DOA Info Top five males # # # # # Top five females # # # # # Worst five males # # # # # Worst five females # # # # # Subpages Some users like to create subpages of their userpage for various reasons. Some users use these subpages as sandboxes to display content they're working on and planning to move to the mainspace, or to display past Videos/Pictures of the Week, if their userpage is using such a feature (see below). A user subpage is basically for storing content you don't want on the mainspace or on your userpage, but still want preserved. Creating a subpage is easy. Simply type the following coding on your userpage. User:Your Username/Name of the Subpage Once the link is created, you can click on it and edit it as with your normal userpage. However, note that the same rules for userpages apply to subpages. Talk Archives It's common (and useful) to preserve previous messages people have left you, but too many messages can crowd your talk page and make it difficult to navigate. For this reason, it may be helpful to create a talk archive subpage. Just like a user subpage, a talk archive is a subpage of your talk page, that can contain all the messages you no longer wish to have on your talk page but still wish to have around. To create a talk archive, type the following coding at the top of your talk page. Talk Archive 1 Once the link is made, turning it into a talk archive is simple. Copy all the content on your talk page you wish to move to the archive, then edit the archive, and paste the content there. Once that is done, you can delete the messages from your original talk page. As more people leave you messages, you may wish to create multiple talk archives, which can be done by using the above coding with the archive number changed appropriately to denote the order in which the content was archived (Talk Archive 1, 2, 3, and so forth). Talkbubble history section Many people like to display all the different talkbubbles they've had during their time on the DOAWiki in a sort of "display section" (to learn how to create talkboxes, read ' '). Here are examples of some users' talkboxes: ---- To create your very own talk bubble, copy the code for this particular talk bubble into template:-yourname-. Once you do that, you can adjust the various parts of the talk bubble to make it you. After making the template like you want, just type in this code: Videos The Dead or Alive Wiki lets you put videos from You-tube on your userpage. Use this code: the code after the "watch?v=" in the address bar example: oUY7PzkRkGs which becomes: oUY7PzkRkGs It is strongly recommended that you keep your Youtube video number to a reasonable amount (preferably less than four). More than a few Youtube videos can make pages very difficult to load and navigation next to impossible. Help If you need help contact one of these people: Squallinoa_08 or any other competent users. Category:Help